Saiya
"'Little' Red Wolf" Saiya was born in a small house off of the Forest's Edge with two parents who seemed to be faithful to the light. Under a condition of bad health, the father had passed his lack of ability to speak down to his daughter, the second of two to which the first was known to be deceased. The mother, however, had deceived her husband, turning out to be a necromancer who later fled shortly after birth of Saiya into Duskwood and was not to be seen again. With her mother's absence, her father Atticus Crow was all she had to depend on. Even despite their impediment, they communicated through hand sign and he tried to train her to become a priestess of the Light. For some reason, however, this was something not as easily done as he had expected, and he sent Sai to Stormwind to be a part of the Cathedral for her training. During this unsuccessful training, her father had been abducted and the house ransacked. Stormwind returned her a letter of his passing, to which her spirit was destroyed. Not long after the loss of her father, Saiya had left the church of the light and went on to sulk in depression. She became nomadic, wandering the lands and finding solace only in nature. So she adventured on, but one day she came across a peculiar stranger. A Pandaren monk, one of those who wandered to the regions in some unknown means, was upon Kalimdor, meditating upon a rock that overlooked the ocean. Saiya and this pandaren quickly became friends, and eventually a pair of teacher and student. She would be his apprentice in the art, and as the mists cleared, she would return with him to Pandaria to continue her studies. In Pandaria, Saiya was granted residence in Dawn's Blossom. In exchange, the monk would fight to defend the village, her multiple feats against the Hozen and once in a blue moon the Horde, she was named a Guardian, and gained minor attention to the members of the Shado-Pan. With the rest of the Alliance, Saiya would work with the Shado-Pan against the Mogu and the Sha. Her efforts as well as others named them Exalted with the Shado-Pan, marked as respected allies of Pandaria. The war won against the Sha, Saiya returned home to Dawn's Blossom to settle down and focus on her family. She would take no part in the war against the Iron Horde on Draenor and would focus on her training to become a more adept monk and raise her three children. The Legion's Return Saiya returned to the Eastern Kingdoms as the sky began to rain fire on Dalaran as earlier predictions had entailed. The monk returned to Stormwind and prepared to join the battle on the Broken Isles as she sought vengeance for the death of her husband. Old Friends On her way to Sentinel Hill for a brief meeting with a food vendor, Saiya assisted a struggle by a home being raided by bandits, come to find the owner of this home was her former lover Ralinor Baast who was confused as to her presence in Westfall. Not being able to say much, Saiya let Ralinor talk about how he felt, and did her best through writing to encourage him to move forward and to not hold himself down. During this chat Saiya came to terms with the fact that Ralinor did not preserve the love she had for him over the course of time, and returned to her focus on the Legion and its downfall. Presently Saiya is looking for another order to join! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian